


Welcome to Hell

by NiaChase



Series: Help Me!! [3]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, First Time, Hell, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Rough Sex, Sex Club, Twisted love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 19:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 17,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17290175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaChase/pseuds/NiaChase
Summary: Brian was clever and smart. He always had Darrel at the palm of his hand and always a step forward. But let's go back to see things in his point of view.Why was this plan created? Why Darrel? What did he feel during this? When did he fell in love with the boy he kidnapped?Experience life in the enemy's eyes of a pedophile, psychopath, and a twisted lover to a boy 15 years younger than him





	1. Chapter 1

“We need to come up with a plan to handle this population matter. There are very low resources and too many mouths to feed. We could do the One Child policy that China has done, but even then it’s not enough. Not to mention World War three is going to approach one day and we all know the Russia, China, and/or Korea might start it. We need to come up with something now and sending a whole bunch of people to war we know they won’t win won’t help. Any thoughts?”

I watch people with a bored look trying to come up something boring or repetitive. The man was right. Gas prices went up, we’re stealing oil, and the overseas officials are just stubborn as hell. The ideas were all over the place.

Climate control to flood everyone out, new disease to silently kill everyone just like the Ebola incident. But everyone knows we took that disease from elsewhere. But the guy was on the right track, but a very poor ending really.

I waiting for the commotion to die down and for the president to get very annoyed before I said my piece. “Why don’t we start a new generation? Evolution can help us with our war problem and with our population control problem.”

The man glared at me, but also with interest. “Go on.” I smiled as I continue to catch the prey. Once he like the idea, I knew I had to set my plan into motion.  
  


Bill was a long term friend from school before he stopped and fell in love. Once she died, he met up with me at a local coffee shop. He looked horrible. He had bags in his eyes and his clothes were wrinkled. There was stubble showing and hunch over. The poor man looked like he haven’t seen the sun for a while. Or a shower for that matter. 

I slide the coffee to him and he sip slowly, eyeing me with question. I asked through text to meet me here with a picture of a gullible boy of his for exchange of money I could give him. He slide a pic of a young boy. He’s pretty.

His hair was curl and cut and taken care of. Not by the father obviously. The boy was smiling and had his school uniform on. Dark blue pants with a white shirt and dark blue jacket with a School logo on it. His brown eyes was very bright with happiness.

“What do you want with him for?” Bill asked with a glare. I chuckled and turn the picture over. “Your sounding quite territorial there friend.” Bill cross his arms. “I have my reasons.” I put the picture in my coat pocket.

The weather has been very rainy lately, but I see it as a cleanse for the earth, very much like my plan. “Care to share? No judgement here.” I said. He sip on the coffee before mumbling, “He reminds me of his mother. He can be a very good boy when he listen to me than his brothers. Letting him go would be hard, but I suspect your plan of yours will work. It better work.”

“It will. No fears or doubts in it. What’s his name?” The man smile before giving his name. “Darrel Johnson.”  
  


I waited on the couch when Bill went inside the boys’ room. I had to wait two years before I could get the boy. But I learn everything about him from afar. His happiness was because of his brothers. Three was always close. The eldest one was the closest to Darrel.

The middle child always challenge Darrel, but they all was a good family of they own. Darrel also loves making other people happy. He participated in plays the schools did and, of course, activities he does with his dad in private. 

Bill told me the moment he told his eldest brother what they were doing and how it resulted in fighting with his son. Darrel was sorry and proceeded to making his dad happy in the car the next day. “He has a good mouth.” Bill told me. 

Bill came out the room with a crying, but quiet Darrel. Bill threw down Darrel in front of me as Darrel made a small cry. “This one is young enough to teach him what you want. And so long as I get paid what was promise, I honestly don’t give a damn.”

Bill was piss. He was looking over his other two child to give up instead, but none of them fits the bill like Darrel. Over the last year he have been bringing over women instead to crave off Darrel. He was such a petty man. “Don’t worry. I tend to keep my promises. 

So why don’t you run along and I’ll take what is mine now.” Bill growl at me but glared at Darrel instead. Then he walked out the room. Knowing him, he was probably listening. I ran a finger down the boy’s cheek to his small chest. He was so soft and smooth.

Darrel didn’t move, but I could tell he didn’t like it. Then I held my hand out, giving him a choice. Not like he really had one. “Come little one, let me take you to a better place.” The boy looked back before looking back at me. “I want my brothers.” The boy said in a small voice.

I stood up. I heard movement in the boys’ room. Darrel shrunk away. “They are not your brothers anymore. Nor that man is your dad anymore. Now, come child, and don’t waste my time.” I said, a little harder than I plan.

Then I saw the light come on and I knew I had no time left. I grab the boy’s hand and headed towards the door. Surprisingly, the boy didn’t resist. Should’ve done that in the beginning. Then the eldest came appeared in the doorway and the boy called for him.

I wanted to slap the boy. If only the neighbors heard. I quietly rushed Darrel to the car and put him in the passenger seat and glare at him to shut up. He did. I went around to the driver seat and looked at the boy. So a little training and the boy would be alright. 

He is still a child. I lift his chin to have his undivided attention, even though I knew that Bill was fighting the eldest in the doorway. I wanted the eldest to have a good look before I took his baby brother away. “That, little one, will be the last time you disobey me. 

The next time you do so, you will get punished. Understand?” I said with a promise. I didn’t dare remove my hand from his chin as tears fell from his face. “Yes.” I brought my face forward. The boy looks pretty even while crying.

The boy tried to move his face but I held it in place. “Yes what?” I whispered. The boy cleared his throat and said, “Yes sir.” I little stronger. I smiled and kissed his forehead. I turn on the car and looked out the window. 

The expression of hurt brought a smile to my face as I drove off with the eldest calling out for Darrel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is align with the Submission of a growing boy story. 
> 
> Darrel is now eleven and here is an example of one of his punishments after Darrel had his first kiss
> 
> You guys get to see how Ryan got there and Andy's and Ryan's interaction when they first met. 
> 
> Thank you for so much views on the first chapter. Hope you like this one.

It took a year before we made progress. Darrel had fire in his eyes and, as every child, try to act grown. So I threw him in the dark room for three days. No food, no water, no contact. Not even clothes. I wanted him to understand that I was the only thing he had left.

It was also funny hearing him scream the first twenty-four hours. I shook my head as I pass the door with a chuckle. The second day was nothing but whimpers and pleas. I huff at that. The third day was silence.

I stood in front of the door upstairs, wondering if I should release him. I waited till night fall to open the door. The poor boy was curl into a ball surrounded by his waste and three day of not washing. “Darrel.” I said quietly.

The boy lift his head and fear and happiness swirl in those eyes. He didn’t know what to feel. That could be put in good use. I motion him to come. He stood up shakenly and walked towards me holding himself. Darrel looked around the room and hung his head.

He stop a short distance from me. “Darrel, all you had to do was listen to me. You put yourself here by not following my orders. Surely you don’t want to come back here again.” Darrel looked up quickly and shook his head. “I’m sorry sir. I’ll listen.” 

I smile gently for him and held his hand. “Let get you a bath and maybe we can watch a movie tonight.” Darrel gave a shy smile and follow me to the warm bath I prepared for him. I shampooed his hair and scrub his body till he was clean.

Then I got him out of the tub and dried him off. I made him brush his teeth and then go downstairs to pick a movie. As I watched him, I thought back to when I first kissed him while he was watching SpongeBob. I laughed to myself.

The nerve of him trying to stand up for himself was cute and stupid. It wasn’t the first time I punish him, but it was the first time it was this severe. Maybe Darrel will finally learn not to fight back. Once he showed a movie he wanted to watch, I motion him closer.

Darrel was getting scared and it was adorable. “Give me a kiss little one. The only time you want to do something, you have to give me something.” He looked like he wanted to put the movie up now. As if he have a choice. “Or perhaps you like to join me to bed.

We can have fun there.” I suggest and smile at the fear he had at the lose-lose situation. Then he put the movie down and brought his hands to my shoulders and brought me down for a kiss. Darrel wanted to make it quick, but I held the back of his head.

I push my tongue in his mouth as Darrel whine. It was a messy kiss, but he’ll get better with time. He finally figure out it’s best to not fight so it’ll be quicker. I separated from him and Darrel took deep breaths. I chuckled and picked up the movie. “Good boy. 

You’ll get better with time.” I said. I put the movie in and sat down, patting my lap. Darrel got on and I pull him to my groin so it was poking his back. The poor boy was tense the whole movie.  
  


The next day, I made sure Darrel was to only walk around with no clothes. The boy was getting better at not hiding his body. The boy was thin and his hair was now touching his neck. His brown eyes was lifeless and scared and he kept biting his pink lips.

I gave him a small goodbye kiss and went to the lab an hour away. While my boy was the main project, I needed test subjects first. I arrive just in time when another car approached. I wanted someone who rarely show emotions. 

There was several suggestions, but a boy named Ryan was the one I wanted. The boy I had inside was soft so I knew it will work with him. I got out the car with a syringe ready as did the couple in the other vehicle. There he was attach to an eighteen year old boy.

I told the eighteen year old to bring him to me and I’ll pay him a good sum of money. The younger boy, maybe thirteen, looked confused. “Is this really where we going to have our date?” The younger boy. Ryan looked at me and back at the older boy.

I approach the couple while Ryan glared at me. So the boy was a fighter, fine with me. “Hello Ryan. You look as prettier than your picture.” Ryan dark eyes flash with fear. Before he could run, the older teen pushed him towards me.

I grab him and use the syringe on him. Ryan fought and scream, but slowly became clumsy. He looked at the older teen with betrayal and watch him slowly fall to the ground. I picked him up and carried him to the lab. The lights came on as I got closer.

The older teen followed so he could get his money. I talking to a few government officials to make sure to take care of this man, only as I walked inside the building to hear one round going off. That dumb teen should’ve known to not talk to strangers. 

I laughed silently. My lab was all white with clear rooms along the walls. In one clear room was a boy that was still sleep and wearing a hospital gown. I shook my head. I’ll give him a few minutes.

I laid Ryan on a table and cut away his and wipe him clean before putting a hospital gown on him too. Then I slowly headed inside the clear room with the boy and laid the young teen down on the other bed. If my plan works, these two will get along really well.

I waited and watched as other scientist try and created the serum I formulated and make it to perfection. Ryan groan as he sat up and it caught my attention. The other young boy woke up to and looked at his new companion. I decided I should toy with them a little. 

Or at least get acquainted. I walked to the clear wall and looked at them both. Ryan caught my eye and started walking towards me but the young boy stop him, only to shout in pain when Ryan twisted his hand. Ryan glared at the boy as the boy stared in fear. 

But, of course, the hospital gown slip and reveal the marks and bruises I made on the boy. Ryan let go, looking guilty as the boy moved to the far corner away from him. Ryan watched him for a bit, then turn to me. “Where am I? And where’s my boyfriend?” I laughed.

“Ryan, you’re here to contribute to the new world that will soon be coming. As for your boyfriend, he’s currently buried under the so call money I promised him.” I said, chuckling at my own joke. Ryan didn’t trust me. I simply shrug.

“Well, if you don’t trust me, ask your roommate.” Ryan looked over to the young boy as I walked away to talk to my scientist to see what they came up with.  
  


The day was long, but it came with progress. Ryan wanted to get to know the young boy, who was named Andy. Andy simply didn’t trust him, but he will soon.

The scientist came up for a plan for collecting an egg and a sperm to create their own baby and see how the male and female organs play a role and what happens so they can reverse it.

It just mean another year of waiting, which was okay with me since I still have to train Darrel’s body into accepting it.

I smile as I headed back to my car. My precious Darrel. I couldn’t wait to have him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darrel is twelve years old and this is when he ran away. Get an inside look on how Brian felt during this.

Darrel is simply stupid. After another year of doing well, he had to run away. That foolish boy don’t know how dangerous it is for him to be out in the open. All he had to do was say my name and he’s done for. Somehow, my name gotten to the public.

Most people ignore it while the people I deal with my use it against me. I curse them out once I found out and I wanted the person dead for putting my name in public. It worked in favor of me so far. The government worked their magic, but now I lost the most important person.

I slip on some pants, shirt, jacket and shoes and quickly headed to the car with a blanket and water. Then I checked my pistol in the my car. Whoever gets in my way was going to die tonight if they so much as touch Darrel. I drove slowly. Darrel couldn’t have gone far.

Darrel had no idea where he was. I bang the steering wheel and curse. Stupid Darrel. Simply Stupid. I rolled my window down, trying to hear for him. Where is he? I never been this worried for no one before. I knew I could just pick another boy, but I wanted Darrel.

I felt childish, but I kept looking. I was just about to cry when I heard a scream. I followed it, hoping for Darrel to scream again. I heard Darrel cry out for me. Once I was close enough, I grab my pistol and follow the sound into the alley.

I saw clothes flying and bodies surrounding the one thing that was mine. I didn’t hesitate. I shot one guy in the head. The rest got up to see who fired at their guy. “I think you have something that belongs to me. And I won’t hesitate to put a bullet in you if you try something.”

I said darkly. A guy with the cigarette got in front. Funny this guy had nice clothes on for being on the street. Maybe he was a pimp now trying to keep in the down low. But I recognized him when he was working for me trying to sell drugs. He smiled.

“Well hello Brian, fancy meeting you here. You think maybe we could come up with something that works for both of us.” I huffed. “I don’t think so.” Darrel was mine only. The man shrugged. “Of course not. You’re not known to share. But I did you a favor.

He wanted to get the police on you, but I didn’t.” Oh now he’s just trying to find a way out. I wasn’t worried about the police. I level the weapon at him. “True, but you did something much worse that I really should shoot you where you stand.” Then I saw him.

He was limping, but soon moved faster and hugged me. I wanted to cry. He was naked, but okay. I held him as he begged for forgiveness and promises. I checked over him and lift his face. His cheek was swollen and dark, and I couldn’t help but get mad. 

They put their filthy hands on him. They harmed him. I was going to make them pay. “Not only did you try to rape him, you hit him too.” I growl out. I got closer to the man and said, “Darrel, get in the car.”

Once I heard his footsteps fading, I put two bullets in the man’s abdomen. He fell and his friends came at me, but all I saw was red. I slam one against the brick wall, the other with a kick to the groin and a punch to the temple. One by one all of them fall.

When they all were down, I walked to my car, go into my car and sat down. Darrel just got done drinking water and was waiting for me to say something. But what could I say? I was relieve he was okay. I took a deep breath. 

“You are very lucky little one that I was awake when you left. Do you know how much trouble you could have been in?” I said softly. I looked at him and reassure myself. “Don’t you ever do such a thing ever again, understood?” I asked pleadingly. 

He nodded and said “Yes sir.” I reach to the back and pulled out a blanket and covered him with it. Once he was comfortable, I drove softly and quickly. I kept telling myself that he was fine and everything was okay.

Once I arrived home, I carried him to my bed as I set a warm bath for him. Poor Darrel was still sleep. I smiled as I woke him up, but he feel asleep in the bath as he was soaking and I was trying not to harm him more. ‘What wrong with me?’ I thought.

But all thought was gone when Darrel his brown eyes again. He’s safe. That’s all that matters. As I dried him off, I took care of the bruise on cheek and a little on his hips. But then Darrel brought a hand to my cheek and kiss me softly and I couldn’t help but moan into it.

Darrel was becoming a fantastic kisser. I held him closer as I slip my tongue in his mouth. It wasn’t long before I felt something hard against my leg. I separated from him as Darrel tried to hide his hard member. I chuckled and brought him to bed.

It wasn’t the first time Darrel gotten hard, but it was the first time it wasn’t forced. Poor Darrel never touch himself before. Darrel got in the bed and hid himself in the covers. ‘Maybe I won’t touch him tonight. I’ll give him a week.’ I thought. Then I frown.

Since when did I care about Darrel? I sighed and went under the covers and held Darrel from behind. Darrel used my arm as a pillow and cuddle against me. I held him tight. I dug my nose in his hair. Darrel better not do nothing like that again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Birthday Sex for Darrel. 
> 
> In the first story, Darrel hated it. 
> 
> Here is beforehand. Darrel's mind fighting Darrel's body.

Darrel was finally thirteen years old and it was time for him to take his first step into manhood. I came home early and brought him to the bedroom. Darrel was okay with making out, but it was the touching he couldn’t handle. I smile as he laid down on the bed.

Darrel was growing up to be very stunning. Darrel was becoming more lean than skinny. His slightly curled hair started reaching his shoulders. His lips were a perfect bow. His brown eyes was filled with uncertainty as I threw down lube and a condom.

Better for him to get used to this before I buried my seed deep in him. I moan as I thought of that and stroke my member. I got in between his legs and kiss those lips that Darrel was nervously biting. Darrel responded nervously, but I was just focus on the prize.

I kissed down from his mouth to his neck, ready to mark him all over. Darrel was making soft noises and it was driving me insane. I went down on his nipple and Darrel moaned. I smiled. He was always sensitive around his nipples since he was young. 

Then it was time for the fun part as I felt Darrel getting hard. I reach down and touch his member and stroke it. Darrel panicked and sat up, but I push down against the bed. “But…” “Darrel, it’s time to be a man now.” 

He stared at me in horror, but all I felt was Darrel’s member getting harder. “Good boy. Does this feel good?” Darrel didn’t respond, but it didn’t matter when I latched myself on his other nipple. Darrel moan loudly and bucked into my hand. I moaned. 

Darrel sounded like sin if only he let him feel it. Darrel hands squeeze the covers underneath him as he continued to make sweet music. I have to have him now. I sat up and release Darrel’s member to stroke mine.

Darrel’s hair was wild now and his eyes filled with fear and lust. My god Darrel was beautiful. It was a shame Bill let him go for money and women. But I was happy I get to keep him. I pushed Darrel’s legs back further to his chest and the prize reveal itself squeezing around nothing.

It was so small and innocent and I could cum from just looking at it. “Hold your legs open like this honey?” Darrel did what was told but he was nervous. I reach for the lube and lubed my three fingers. This was going to feel wonderful. I barely slide in a finger when Darrel jumped and scooted away from only for me to grab him and pull him back and glare at him.

“Boy, don’t you dare move. I will not wait any longer to have you. Now, this is your first step into manhood. I suggest you relax unless you want to hurt yourself.” Darrel pleaded with is eyes, but no tears fell. I smile and separated his legs again and gotten more lube.

This time I held his hip in place and slide a finger in. Darrel tried to relax but he couldn’t. “Brian?” I looked him and see him squeezing his eyes. “You’ll get used to it.” Once he started relaxing, I slipped in another. He was so tight around my fingers.

I moan as I watch my fingers slip in so easy. But now I was ready to heard Darrel’s sinful moan. I move my fingers until I heard Darrel’s breath hitched. “I’ll make you feel something so worth it.” All it took was a finger and Darrel’s moaning increase tenfold.

I kept teasing his prostate as Darrel kept clenching the mattress. He was even humping against my fingers. He didn’t verbally beg it, but his body really wanted it. I slip in another finger and moved faster. Darrel’s hands finally flew to my shoulders as he moved harder against my fingers.

I couldn’t take it. I took out my fingers and turn Darrel to his stomach. I grab the condom and slip it on. My dick was so sensitive and thirst for attention. I lube it up and smile as I brought his hips up. That precious hole was wet and clenching.

“Nothing is supposed to go in there.” Darrel tried to reason. I rose an eyebrow. “So you would rather daddy do it but not me?” I asked. He was quiet and hung his head. I pushed in and Darrel cried out as I moan. Darrel really should stop clenching. 

I push on, telling myself not to cum yet. It felt so good, warm and tight and I was loving it all. Once I was fully sheath, I finally took a breath. I lean over and kissed Darrel’s spine and whispered how good he was and how he was a good boy.

After a moment, I slide out till the head was only in and slide in slowly. Darrel made a noise between a moan and a cry, but I didn’t care. It felt so good. I kept going at this pace until I was for sure I wasn’t going to cum. Then I slide out fully.

Now that the hard part was over, I finally wanted to see Darrel’s face. I was confused as I turn him around. Why don’t I like seeing pain on Darrel’s face? I shook that thought too as I slide back in Darrel’s warm heat. 

Darrel’s hands clench my shoulder with pain and it felt good. Once I was fully sheath again, I looked at Darrel’s face. It was overcome with lust and pleasure. I went and kiss those lips again as I move my hips harder this time. 

Darrel moan into those kisses and I grip his hips to go harder. I wanted to break him, to make him yell. I tried to find his prostate and was rewarded with a yell. I moved faster as the Darrel’s sinful moans filled my ears and I said Darrel’s name like a prayer.

He was so good and perfect. Darrel clench at the right times and his fingers marked my skin. He wrapped around me loosely as my balls slapped against his ass. I clench his hip and pillow above his head as heat pooled down south. It won’t be long now. 

I grab Darrel’s member and stroke in time with my thrust. My name came out of those lips as he came and I was soon after. We both took a breath to calm the heat and hormones between us. I finally slide out of him with a groan as I finally gain the energy.

I kissed Darrel and whispered "happy birthday." I went in the bathroom to clean up. I planned on doing this all night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say hello to Lander. The First Half-Blood. :|
> 
> Let's check on Ryan and Andy :(

I walked into the empty club and headed straight to the back door. This place only opens at night, so I don't have to think about anyone sneaking in or any police man barging in. 

The government owes me anyway. I smile as the smell of smoke reach my nose. The poor boy was always serious, but he was smart and knew how to keep his mouth shut. 

He runs this place when I'm not here and during the day, he can run the streets. But one thing i knew for sure, he would always come back. "Smoking is wrong you know." 

I said with a smile as i headed out the back door. The boy glared at me as he threw his cigarette down. "You don't tell me what to do with my life. 

I only keep this sick business alive and the people in order. If i want to slowly kill myself, let me. You got your results." "Well the least you can do is update me with your changes and give me your blood sample." 

The boy lean his head away as i pull out a needle. "I have better control on my transformation. But there's like a third person in my head.

Like a animalistic side of myself that focus on the wolf aspects. Do you have a cure or something yet?" I drew his blood and smile at the sweet question. 

"A cure? Highly doubt it. But you'll be fine. In matter of fact, you'll be better than fine." The boy glared at me. "But i can't live my life. I have a fucking boyfriend i can't tell this to."

I shrugged. "Not my problem." Then i walked around the building to the car with Lander crying in outrage. I respect him. Like i said, his smart. 

But looking for love is his problem. But if he want to put himself in that position, oh well. 

Ryan and Andy has been getting along quite well. Specially after we made Andy and Ryan pregnant till they were four months in and made them abort them. 

Finally, the serum worked. Even if there was a bit of pain. The anger in Ryan's eyes was enjoyable, but the horror in Andy's eyes reminded me of Darrel when I first had sex with him.

I couldn't help myself when I decided to corner him and make a few bruises on his neck. But after handing my workers Lander's blood and his update on his control of his transformation issue. 

Now was time to combine the Half-Blood serum with the pregnancy serum and make it perfect. Then i can finally give the gift to Darrel and make him perfect.

I smile at the thought of my sweet Darrel. But of course, something had to ruin it. A security guard came up to me saying, "Sir, there's a Bill Johnson outside who is waiting to see you. 

Should I let him in?" I rolled my eyes. The bastard just couldn't stay away with his money and women. "Let him in." The guard nodded and left. I watched Ryan and Andy interact as the man finally walked in.

Andy was laying on Ryan's lap and Ryan eyed me suspiciously. No doubt he was listening to anything his ears can catch. "So, good friend, this is your so secret lab."

I turn my attention to Bill. The man was bigger, a bit muscular than the last time I seen him. The damage man wasn't crying over his dead wife now. 

The man's blue eyes were sharp and he was sporting a low ponytail. I grimace how it remind me of Darrel. "What makes you come by Bill? Last I check, i didn't ask for you."

Bill grin and came up beside me, watching Ryan and Andy curiously. Ryan sat up more alert. Andy notice and sat up too. I smiled at him. "Can a old friend visit another?" Bill asked.

I turn my eyes to Bill and glared at him. "Can they?" I asked suspiciously. Bill chuckled. "I guess not. The last last time you visit me properly, you took my son. How is he?" 

I looked at my workers working hard and diligently. Then I looked at Ryan. He looked surprised. I guess he heard Bill. No matter. "He's growing beautifully. 

Right according to plan." "No pictures?" I looked away from Ryan and down to the floor as the thought about a week ago how Darrel wanted to give me something to remember.

Darrel lost all his insecurity with time and sex. Now, Darrel was becoming sin on legs. He knew he was sexy, lustful. He could make a man go weak in the knees. 

Darrel, on the bed, standing on his knees with one hand gripping his own hair and the other stroking is member, biting his lip like he knew i wanted to do it for him. 

That picture was in my phone, begging me to look at it. I pulled out my phone, only to see that I was late to leave. Darrel was going to be pissed. Since when did I care if he got mad?

i shook that thought and looked back at Bill. "Perhaps another time old friend. I'm late to go home. I'll see you tomorrow." I said. I looked back at Ryan and Andy, but they gave me confused and yet knowing looks.

I turn away and headed out. I have an angry Darrel to calm when I get home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Chapters are align with Submission of a Growing Boy (Part 1)  
> Darrel is Fifteen  
> This is what Brian saw

I had to give it to the Johnsons. They are very persistent. Bill finally got a chance to see a picture of Darrel, but none of the sexy one.

I refuse to give him that pleasure. Then police started surrounding my house and it was starting to scare Darrel.

I wasn't worry, but it's probably best to move since his brothers knows where he lives. So I made Darrel pack my stuff and the next few days later, I made Darrel wear this cute dress I found shopping.

Turns out, putting Darrel in a cute dress, just makes me want to take it off. I handed him a cell phone too, but only to talk to me. I told him to not make me regret it. Then as we left to get him in the car, their they were.

They were in a car, most likely to find my house because the police finally stop. I smile and decide to put on a show. I got in the car and made out with Darrel. Thankfully, Darrel is always ready.

What i didn't expect was Darrel get stiff when i suggested we would continue. Darrel getting a stiffy in a dress? "Cute." I said. Darrel smile bashfully. I looked out at the car and saw the brothers stare at me in horror.

Darrel deserve it. When i stared the car, i drove the car with one hand while stroking Darrel with the other.  


It was cute watching Darrel look excited at the outside world. But then i remember that i kept Darrel inside for five years. When we went inside and Darrel tried dancing on the pole, i brought him upstairs to the others.

I check my watch and thought that they should be done with lunch and should be getting ready for tonight. I looked over at Darrel and stop the elevator. I grab his chin and kissed him. The poor boy was nervous.

After kissing his lips, I said, "Darrel. You don't need to be worried. Remember, you are my queen. Okay?" Darrel nodded and smiled. I held his hand and start the elevator. When the elevator opened, there was my very underage, homeless workers wearing very skimpy clothes and talking.

My second-in-command, Lander, caught my eyes and quickly shush people and made everyone sit. I led Darrel out first, just so everyone can have their eyes on him. Part of wonder what they think about him.

I pull out a chair and Darrel sat with eyes on me. I walked towards the group. Some lean away. I remember the times when I had to made sure they shut up and keep quiet. Sometimes putting them in Dark rooms for days, starving them for three weeks, whipping them, or anything really. 

But they do same thing: Beg. Music to my ears. "Listen. A new year means new clients and I expect each and everyone of you, who asked for my help on the streets, to perform your best." I glared at everyone. 

I knew Lander probably been lazy on them and did the bare minimum. But now that I'm living here, things were going to change. "Or else." I smile at the fear in there eyes. Then I gestured to Darrel. “This is Darrel. 

You will think of as your future head, as I expect him to exceed all of you once he starts training.” They all looked at Darrel. Some were glaring. Darrel, being cute, cross his arms and glared back. 

If they can't get to me, surely they'll get to Darrel. I was a bit curious since he haven't talk to anyone since he was ten. I gestured to Lander. "You, stay here. The rest, prepare for tonight and get acquainted to Darrel" i said.

Everyone got up and moving as I introduced Darrel to Lander. After Lander left, i held Darrel close. “Have you slept with any of them?” Well then.

“Still going on about that? Now why would I give myself to such low standards when I have someone who can please me the best already in my home, on my bed, naked, wanting and waiting?”

I kissed him deeply till i knew he'll forget the question. Then I told him to hurry and walked away, but only to turn around when i knew Darrel did too. Like a magnet, people slowly headed towards him. The sharks are taken the bait. “So this is Brian’s new bitch.” I knew that voice. Cherry Red.

I took her in my house when i first knew i love touching kids. But of course, i realize i love boys better. “I don’t know about new, but more like always.” Darrel said. I smiled. So he's a smartass. 

“More like not. What do you think he does when he leaves his house?” Great. That was a long time ago. “Well then you must not be all good since he comes back home every night, horny and wanting me.

Must not be pleasing him right.” I love my Darrel. “There is no way you, a little boy, can please him like me, a grown woman, can.” I rolled my eyes. But my thoughts was elsewhere. I love Darrel? 

I need to stop being attach to him. “I think so by the way he is ready to put his hands on me and the way he says my name and worship my body. And even if I am his new bitch, that means you just got throw away. 

Now what do you have to say about that?” I have to get Darrel. He sound close to fighting. I was proud. Okay, i will admit that I like him. "Darrel?" I said. I wanted to see what Cherry Red looked like. “Is there any problems?”

Oh she was pissed. When Darrel smirked at her, i will admit myself, i did find that attractive. I forgot how Darrel had fire in his eyes when he was younger. “No sir. Just putting people in their place.” 

I raise an eyebrow. He really was taking the role of a queen. And it was a good look. I turn around and said, “My bed is warm. Come join me and let me keep my promise of satisfying you fully.” I knew that Cherry was very pissed now.

Darrel followed and as we arrive to my room. I walked him backwards towards the bed and gave him the reward he totally deserve. I may like him a little.


	7. Chapter 7

Everything was turning up nicely. Ryan and Andy was getting along great, Lander was obedient, and Darrel's dancing was getting better. But there was one flaw. The Half-blood serum didn't work on everybody.

Well, at least the population control would be better. I told Bill to let the government know to come up with further plans on how we were going to do this in the future. But i wanted to test this problem out.

So I invited Cherry to the lab and worked her body to perfection along with a couple group of people. Bill had no problem with helping Cherry sexually. I made sure to have as many groups i can find. White people, black people, and other races. Gays, lesibians, straight and bi. Few young and a few old.

I made them sign a contract to not speak of this experiment. Then we set to work. I took Cherry home and Darrel notice how I laid off him lately. Cherry always looks proud when Darrel was near and hint that I may have touched her. Darrel was pissed, but he stayed quiet.

I was busy on making good results that I didn't notice that Darrel was also distant from me. But no matter. I started packing up for a few nights in case and told Darrel I wouldn't be back that night. Then i gathered Cherry and we left for my lab. "I don't see what's so important about this. 

Why don't we head back to your house instead?" Cherry asked sweetly as she put her hand on my knee. I spare her a glance and smile. She was attractive, but she was no Darrel. I frown as i made a turn. Since when did I actually became a devoted lover to Darrel? He's just a boy I brought for this experiment. The last thing I need to do was fall in love with the kid. 

"I rather we get together when we arrive. More time for me to pleasure. That's if you don't mind." Cherry red lips turnt from a pout to a smile with a promise of something good. "I'll mind if you don't drive faster." 

Might as well have fun before she die. Besides, I need to get over Darrel. I am not falling for him, nor I should be devoted to him.  


I decided to stay a week at the lab and most of that time was spent in bed remembering how good a vagina felt. I should've used a condom, but she was going to die by this serum anyway. But if not that, I'll just shoot her. Last thing I need is her giving birth to my child. 

I even spent the time forgetting about Darrel. He's nothing but a boy toy anyway. A constant in this experiment. But even as I lay next to a naked Cherry, part of wondered about Darrel. 

But i always shook that thought and buried my member into Cherry's pussy and squeezing Cherry's soft breast. But tonight was the last night I would spend with her. It was funny how naive she was about me. She didn't even notice the lingering doom that was coming towards her.

All she knew was when i was cumming inside her. On the last day, I place her and the other group in clear examination rooms. There was three rooms in total. Then we release the gas into the rooms and watched. Most fell to the ground while others stood confused.

Cherry was still standing. She looked at me with fear, but I ignore that. It didn't take long for the dead bodies to reacted. They became very pale and veins showing through their skin. The bodies let out a groan and one of the people from each room went closer to help them.

Then the bodies leap up and started grabbing and biting the people still standing. Cherry ran up to the glass in front of me and begged for help. I simply stared at her coldly with a sinister smile. It wasn't long before her screams join the the rest of the people and blood soon covered the clear rooms.

I let the dead have their fun until I knew everyone was dead, then I sent in the guards to kill the walking dead as well. Bullet to the head.

Once the deed was done, I told Bill to let the officials know. He left silently. Then I looked at Ryan and Andy holding each other in fear on the other side of the room. "Get Andy ready to leave by next week.

I want them two separated." I got ready for the ride back to the Club only to figure out that Darrel wasn't even in the building. After beating the information out of Lander, I went to collect him. I found him slow dancing with another man. Darrel was going to have to pay.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex scene ahead. 
> 
>  
> 
> This is align with the Submission of a growing boy story.
> 
> After Two months in the Dark Room
> 
> Check out my other works and show it some love.

Satisfying myself with Andy was thrilling, but tiring. It's like I went back in time to when Darrel was thirteen years old. Andy listened after some reluctance. But even as I was balls deep in him, I wondered what was Darrel with another man. Darrel wasn't the one for cheating.

That was more or less my job. So after two months of Darrel in the Dark room and me having one way angry sex with Andy, I told Lander to get Darrel out and make him clean. After a moment of making myself angry again and there was nothing I could distract myself with, I went to gather Andy.

When I arrive at the bathroom, Lander, the two girls, and Andy was cleaning Darrel, who looked empty until he notice my presence, but looked at Andy. "Let go." I said angrily. I wanted to know who was going to come first, Andy or Darrel. Andy started coming to me, But Darrel held him back. 

Part of me wanted to gather Darrel instead of Andy, but that must be weakness. "Darrel, let go of him." I said threatenly. But honestly, I wanted a reaction out of Darrel. Just as much as I don't like sharing him, Darrel don't like anyone taking his place. I smirk as he stood up in the tub and finally look at me. Oh he was pissed. Nothing but pure anger in his eyes. It was adorable.

“A two months in the dark room. I’m quite surprised you haven’t lost your mind yet.” I said toyingly. He glared harder at me. I chuckled. “So you got a replacement. Highly doubt he could do it better than me.” His words never been truer. Looking at his body now was making me hard.

His body show a hint of muscle, but still so soft. His hair was wet and flat as it face his face. His lips was in a pout as his eyes glared daggers at me. “Nowhere near. At least he’s loyal.” I said as I crossed my arms. Darrel walked toward me till he was standing in front of me. “Says the one who took that woman to his other job for a whole week.”

I laughed as I remember Cherry's dying before me. She meant nothing to me. “So that’s why you went out with that other man. Don’t you think after the first time you ran, I would put a tracker on you?” The tracker was true, but Lander was slacking on his job, so it was a good excuse to beat him.

"Yes, I was jealous. But he wasn’t as good as you.” I'll admit, I felt prideful about my abilities in bed, and that comment did nothing but boost my ego about it. I looked at Andy over Darrel's shoulder. "He's not Darrel." I said under my breath. Then I looked Darrel in the eyes. “Proved how much you want me and I’ll consider apologizing.” After a quick glance back, he nodded and headed the direction my room was. I looked back at Lander.

"Run this place correctly. No trick or games this time. I want everyone accounted for, doing there job right, and if I have to come out of my room because of something you could've address, that's your ass. Understood?" I said sternly. Lander glared at me, but nodded.

Then I headed to my room where Darrel was waiting for me. He was laying on my fluffy, soft bed expecting me. To be honest, I miss him. But this time, I wasn't planning on letting him go. At least not today. I closed the door and walked towards the bed, taking off my shirt.

I climb the bed and crash my lips against his greedily. He responded the same way and there was a mix of tongue and teeth, but I didn't care as I climb on top of him. Darrel hurriedly unbutton my pants and undo my zipper. I hated my pants for a split second trying to kick it off. I had to move my lips from Darrel's to get the damn thing off. I decided since I was up anyway, I took off my boxers as well. 

My member was already getting hard as I got back in between Darrel's legs. I attack his neck as Darrel rose his hips to mine to have friction, his breath labored. I took in the flavor of Darrel's skin as I went my way down to his nipples. My hands touch the softness of his thighs as my tongue played with his cute bud. Darrel moan loudly, throwing his head back as his hand grip my hair and shoulders. 

Before I could get to the other bud, Darrel pulled my hair to him and made me kiss him again greedily. He pushed me to my knees and climb to my lap without breaking the kiss. He grip my dick and stroke hurriedly and kiss and bit my neck. I let him, loving the familiar hand that never fell to get me up. 

I gripped Darrel hips and threw my head back to let Darrel lick my adams apple. I missed so much. No one could ever beat him. I blindly reach over to my drawer and pulled out the lube and condoms. I wasn't planning to be done after one time. As I was going to open the bottle, Darrel stop me and smile at me cockily. I rose an eyebrow at him. 

"Let me do it. After all, I do have to prove myself to you." I looked into those eyes and felt an emotion I try to ignored. But I kissed him lovingly, and surprisingly, he did the same. My heart beated faster and as I pull him closer, but he giggled, making us seperated. "Lay down." He said softly, like it was a secret. I did as told as he sat towards my waist. He open the bottle and lubed his fingers as I rub his beautiful thighs and stroke his member. 

He got on his knees over me and I took the time to grab his very perky ass. How did I land such a boy like this? He reach over himself and stuck in a finger. He close his eyes and moan. I brought my lips to his as I push his finger in deeper. He moan into the kiss. I stroke myself as I detach from his lips to his neck and throat. "Add another finger baby." Darrel nodded and added another finger.

"Brian." He moan out. Again, I pressed my hand against his and made him go deeper. He slowly fucked himself with his fingers, his dick and balls touching my member. I hum at the feeling, enjoying the feel. I watch him enjoy the feeling with his eyes close and his breath becoming labor again. "Add another honey." Darrel whimpered before adding another, then moan.

He didn't focus nor take long. He took his fingers out and grab mine and gave it a few strokes before putting the condom on and lining his wet hole with my dick. "I didn't know you would be riding." I said with and eyebrow an raise. Darrel gave a cocky smile before he pushing himself down. I close my eyes at such tightness and grip Darrel's hips. I wanted to shove myself in him, but I let him take his time. Man, if this is make-up sex, I have to get Darrel mad more often.

Once he was fully seated, a breathe out and said, "Damn baby, I miss you." Darrel huffed. "Me or my ass?" I smiled. "Both honestly." Darrel chuckled and kiss me. I responded and use his hips to move hips. Darrel moan in the kiss, but separated and glared at me. I ignored it. 

Darrel quickly got into the program and soon, the room filled with grunts and moans. I move my hips with his, and at the right angle, I knew I hit his prostate. Darrel bounce and move faster on me as I snap my hips to the rhythm. Darrel hands was on my chest and was sitting up with his head hung low. His mouth was open, giving such sinful music to my ears.

I watch him in this state, looking how lustful he looked and wanted to watch him become undone. I sat up on my elbows and brought my hand to his face. He instantly look at me with those so gone eyes, his dick getting harder and his moans turning to loud whimpers. 

"Keep your eyes on me baby. Don't you dare close them." Darrel whine and did what I said. He brought his forehead to mine as he went harder on me, slowly getting wilder. "Brian, so close..." I quickly grab his member as heat pool down my belly. He kept saying my louder and louder till me cried out my name. Watching his eyes glaze over in release as his hole clench my member was the sexiest thing ever that it made cum into the condom. I said his name quietly, my release knocking the breath out of me. 

Darrel rocking slowed to a stop, both our breaths labor and our bodies relaxing. I didn't care about the cum on my stomach and chest, I pull Darrel in close. Darrel whimpered, but said nothing. Silence slowly took over the room as we relax. I gave myself a good fifteen minutes till I was ready to go again.

"So, am I forgiven?" Darrel asked a little out of breath and satisfied. I smiled. "You are, but to be sure, you have fifteen minutes to get ready again. Don't worry about the cleaning." Darrel huffed, but didn't move. I was glad to have Darrel back again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10 of Submission of a Growing boy and Chapter 6 or Saving Darrel Johnson. 
> 
> I am trying to stay within the timeline. Now after this chapter, I will be following the timeline of Saving Darrel Johnson, Part 2 of the the Help Me series. 
> 
> Enjoy

Lander was always loyal, but he was sneaky. So it didn't take me long to find him snooping in my work. He didn't get to the important part, but I still had to beat him. In a way, it brought me joy. He him weak and defeated was a joyful sight. He was so strong and capable of overpowering me, but it was best to know he could be beating down. 

But sadly, I had to leave this place behind. I wasn't stupid enough to know that he had friends. But since Darrel had a friend and if that friend decided to look Darrel up, then the cops would come. I wasn't bothered by the cops, I worried that someone might figure out the master plan. Best to keep this country ignorant of that.

But a problem show up. Bill. He always ask about Darrel, wanted to see him, wanted to share him. On any other day, that would be a no. I don't like sharing Darrel. But since Darrel was going to be at the lab, I wouldn't be able to stop him. So I said yes, but he has to wear a condom. I wanted nothing of Bill inside Darrel.

So when I came from the lab with Bill, the crowd was quiet and watching something. I parted through the crowd and saw the same guy who was dancing with Darrel at that diner. I got angry. It's one thing to have his brother, who was also here, to try to find me. But to have a guy who clearly in love with Darrel seek me out was making me angry. 

Lander was parting through the crowd to get to Darrel, but I told him Don't. I looked at Darrel on the floor and he was trying to cover his cheek, but I saw the bruise anyway. "Darrel." I said. He stood up quickly, but looked down. “I didn’t know they were coming sir. They tried to get me to leave, but I was loyal to you. They were mad for that.” I smiled. It explain the bruise. His own family caused him pain. That was good.

I looked at Lander. “Have us close up early and the others upstairs.” Lander nodded and made people leave. I looked at the mystery guy. I'll look him up later. “You know, I never thought I would see you again, but this time you decided to bring the brothers.” They all glared at me. Even the pretty girl that was around Zack. Cute. Then Bill came in. I told him he could party a bit before we took Darrel, but sadly, change of plans.

He listen and hoped it would be a smooth transition, but even he had to look at his remaining boys. “Quite a reunion if I say so myself.” I watch how surprised Darrel looked. "Dad?" He said in a small voice. Watching Bill's eyes light up was sickening. I was partly glad when Zackery spoke up. “Why couldn’t you go die in a hole.” “Well nice to see you too Zackery. You too Daniel. Just when I thought I finally gotten rid of you, of course you had to show up.” Bill said. It was amusing watching the family together once more. “Well he is our brother you know. The son you gave away.” 

Daniel said. I mentally applaud him for making Bill mad. Part of me wish Bill got that through his head so I could have Darrel to myself. “He is not my son.” I figure it was time to intervene before Bill goes into a tangent. 

“It’s cute that you thought you could take him away. But the day I took him, he was no longer your family. He became mine and will always be mine. Besides, Darrel knows better.” I shrug because it was the truth. “Take him to the car.” Bill grab Darrel and walked out. I took a good look at them. I had a feeling it won't be the last I see them. “Your words are nothing to him boy. He made his decision a long time ago.”

They all were half mad and half angry. Walking out I said, “I believe you can show yourself out.” I left the building and headed to my car. Darrel was in the backseat with a seatbelt while Bill was upfront, being quiet and good for once. "What is going to happen at the club?" I pulled out a parking lot and got on the road. "It had a good run honey. Everything will be alright." Then he was quiet throughout the car ride. My beautiful Darrel was finally on his way to greatness.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Chapter 8 of Saving Darrel Johnson

Bill kept it in his pants for five days. But he did spent every living minute when I'm not telling him what to do with Darrel talking to him, watching him draw, or lay down with him in the clear room until he sleep. Darrel would come up and give me kisses when he was allowed to roam and watch television.

On the fifth day, I watch how Bill tempted Darrel to go outside and look at the pond. I rolled my eyes and went to my lab table. "How's the serum coming?" A man in a white lab coat and glasses looked at his chart. "Shouldn't be long sir. Thanks to to the blood sample and after dissecting it out, the serum won't take long. But I need a subject who is a leader type." I arched an eyebrow. 

"Why?" I asked. "Because sir, while to more smaller and sensitive the person is the more likely the person will become an exact copy as our first subject, which is a wolf. But if an stronger, alpha male takes this serum, it may react differently." I rose an eyebrow at that. I could get someone from jail for that, but then again, that was a bad idea. I need someone unexpected. Maybe Lander's boyfriend? 

No, he'll come after me once he have that power, not to mention Lander would teach him. "What are the chances of that person dying?" I asked. "50-50 sir. Even the strongest alpha male can fallen ill to this sir." I looked at Bill. Maybe I could get rid of him. I got pissed watch him use Darrel's thighs. 

Then again, if it work, Bill would get a big head about it. "I'll give you my blood and I want you to be 100 percent sure I won't die, then I'll try it. Keep this between you and me. No need telling Bill about this. Understood?" "Yes sir." I can only trust myself anyway. I watched Bill walk in satisfied and went by the door. 

I stroked my through my pants. Darrel was always a sight to see when he was naked. I went to gather him, and realizing that Bill's cum was coming out of Darrel's ass. I could wait till the serum was in me. I could finally get rid of Bill. I pick Darrel up and brought him to my room. He looked broken and worried. 

As I set a bath, Darrel said, "Brian, I did something so wrong. I had sex with my dad and he kissed me." He looked so ashamed. "And it's different from when you had sex from all those other people how?" I asked, void of emotion. 

I side-eyed Darrel and saw him glaring at me. I smirk at him. I stop the water and sat Darrel in the bath water. He pouted. "Well first of all, he's biological father. Second, he didn't wear a condom like all the others. Thirdly, he is my dad." 

I sat quietly and thought to myself. I really shouldn't be gaining feeling for Darrel, but this was different. I washed Darrel thoroughly. The last smell I want to smell on Darrel is Bill's cologne. "You are scrubbing too hard." Darrel whined. 

I smile softly and raised an eyebrow. "I want to lay in bed with you honey. I don't want another man smell on you." He pouted, but I kiss those cute lips till it was smoothed out. I pulled him out and wrap him in a warm towel. I smile so adorably that I had to kiss him again. He grab the front of my shirt and pulled me to the bed.

I lean over him as we seperated. "What are we going to do about Bill?" Darrel asked softly and kissed down my neck. "Deal with it a few days, then I'll keep him away." Darrel glared, but when I kissed those lips and it was all good.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9 and 10 of Saving Darrel Johnson  
> Sticking with the timeline  
> I didn't expect so many views.  
> Anything I could do better?
> 
> Go Check out: Long way home, my favorite couple chased through europe.

Darrel was becoming distant again. I put it down to the fact that Bill couldn't keep off Darrel and I was more focus on the blood sample with the serum, checking and triple checking the compatibility before I could lose my mind. Once one of my men gave me the nod, I knew I had to prepare myself.

I started making plans on where I was going to keep the people who end up alive, and maybe even expanding till at least the east side of the united states. I sent my plans up to the officials and they can judge what to do with it. But first, I watch my men pull out a syringe full of the serum as Darrel laid on the table naked and hooked up to wires. The heart rate monitor had a steady beat as I calm him as he saw the needle. “It will only hurt a little. But this will make you better.” I said truthfully.

Darrel didn't calm at that. He close his eyes as the needle injected him, but after a moment, he open his eyes, looking confused. “It will take time for it to take effect. In the meantime, I suggest no one touches him for twenty-four hours.” Darrel gave a breath of relief and we watch television the rest of the day. It wasn't until Darrel was sleeping did my dream turn into a nightmare.

Darrel cried in pain and started scratching at his skin. Blood came from his underwear and my mind filled with fear. Bill headed towards him, but I pushed him away and held Darrel tightly. Darrel was going to die. My mind filled with that thought over and over. I cry over him as I held his arms to his sides to keep him from scratching again. It started to slow after a while till Darrel fell quiet.

Too quiet. His heart stopped for a minute as I paused, waiting for him to turn into the undead. It was a long minute before Darrel sucked in a gust of air and it relaxed me. "He's alive. That means the serum worked. You did it." Bill said breathless.

I glare at him and said, "Leave. I'll call you back when I need you. Leave us alone." Bill looked like he wanted to argue, but he chose wisely and left silently.  


Darrel was stronger, faster, so much more beautiful. Watching his transformation was like watching a flower bloom brightly for everyone to see. When he ran, Darrel's body was more relaxed, his hair grew fluffier and a lighter color blossom in a few strands. I gorgeous tail grew behind him, continuing off the tailbone. His ear was more pointier than usual. Sharp nails grew longer and sharp.

Darrel was a beautiful monster I always dream of. Not to mention when fire burn in his eyes, the sexier he was. But Darrel was still distant. It didn't take a genius that he was planning on leaving. No doubt to go back to that boy toy. I shrug mentally. I had other things to handle anyway. But when Darrel asked for a threesome, who was I to leave my beautiful wolf in such a lustful state. 

Bill couldn't keep up, which was what I was counting on. Darrel and I love going all night long. You get the best release and good sleep. I could tell he had a higher sex drive, which was no bother to me. Specially when I was finally on top of him, giving him everything I got.

When Darrel cried out and dig his nails into my back and he sounded like it hurt, I knew he was done. When I asked Darrel where he was going, I knew it would be the best time for him to leave. Again, I shrug mentally. I'll get him back, But first, there was other concerns I must focus on before I bring my baby back.


	12. Chapter 12

Bill panicked when he woke up and find that Darrel was gone. I honestly didn't care. I knew Darrel would be back. I raised him for crying out loud. He's part of me till the day I die. Bill didn't see it that way and he was ruining my sleep. So, after a week of him trying to convince me to find him, I gave him a project I knew he would be able to do and it sends him far away from me. It would also make sure he won't be snooping in my business.  


I sat in the chair, my legs, torso, and arms tied down. The heart rate monitor steadily beep as one of my men held a syringe fill with a green serum. "Sir, this has you blood sample you gave us so it should be compatible once it enter your system. While we know you will live, as for what will change about you is a guess." I nodded to him and took a deep breath. 

He search in the bend of my arm for a vein before readying the needle. I close my eyes when there was a small pinch on my arm. My mind felt slow as my muscles got tense. I clench my hand as I felt the burning under my skin. The pain was coming but I felt myself falling into a dark hole. Darkness fill my vision as the heart rate monitor sped up. I felt it beat against my chest before my eyes fully shut. All I thought about was Darrel.  


I open my eyes and found myself on a soft bed with the covers on me. I groan as I sat up and try to rub out my headache. The room was dim and quiet which I was thankful for. I took a breath and close my eyes. At least it was a better reaction than what Darrel had. The pain wasn't as bad. That's an improvement. I nodded thoughtfully as i tried to straighten my thoughts out and I figure out what's next to do. Maybe a nice shower will help. 

Then again, I felt too weak to stand. It felt like my body didn't want to carry my weight. I fell back on my bed and groan again. It would be nice if Darrel was here. It has weeks since I saw him. I wanted to feel his body again. His warm body. Hear his voice again. His kisses. I turn over in frustration. I should've never gotten this deep with him. I like him when he was a kid. 

I knew I liked kids when I was a teenager. It was how innocent they were and not to mention very gullible. My first time was with a girl my age. It was good, but it didn't have the thrill I was looking for. So I shared a bed with a boy my age. It lasted three months because he found out I was also sharing a bed with his twelve year old sister and eight year old brother. 

It was funny how they never told their brother. Tell them a couple things and they were ready to spread their legs. The eight year old was a bit stubborn, but forcing him was just as fun. I smile as I laid on my bed. My family thought someone touch me or did something to me that made me this way when I was twenty. The therapist tried to get answers from me. 

I chuckled, but let her talk. I had a great paying job, a nice home, who I'm interested in was none of their concern. So I played along until I was given a clean bill of sanity. I chuckled to myself. That club was a home for young and homeless. They make me money, they have somewhere to sleep. Most of them was out of the house because of petty arguments.

Some was because of their sexuality. But they was all didn't have a home and in some ways, I gave them the freedom to express themselves. It was a shame I lost that club. I sat up again once I felt a little better. But then my door open and a blonde boy walked it with a glass of water and meds. I grimace. Blondes wasn't my type. They were too bright for my taste or too much like me. I had to be careful with blondes growing up. Some scam me a few times.

The boy looked at me and jumped, dropping my glass of water. I glared at him. The boy swallowed and said, "I'm...I'm s-sorry sir." He mumbled out. "Sorry? Of all things you had to drop, it had to be the water. At least hand me the damn pills." The boy hurriedly gave it to me. 

You would think I was fire by the way he retracted his hand. I took the pills dry and eyed the boy. He reminded me more of Andy when I first had him. All scared with big eyes. The blonde was tan from being in the sun a lot. His blue eyes was watery as he looked at me. 

He looked close to thirteen, maybe fourteen years old. He had nothing but underwear on and socks. "Why are you here anyway?" I growl out. That water would would have been nice. "Um...I was s-sent here t-to--" "Spit it out boy." I said aggressively. The blonde wince.

"I was sent here to fulfill your needs. Anything you asked." I looked him up and down. He really wasn't my type, but he was still a boy and he was still young. "Well, in that case, fetch me another glass of water and be quick about it. Leave it on the counter. Then you join me in the shower." The boy's eyes went wide. "B-but..." "Anything you asked right?" 

His eyes begged me with his eyes. I smile and chuckled. The fear in his eyes was cute. I got up shakingly. "Well, what are you doing still here? Don't keep me waiting blondie. I'm a very impatient man." Blondie scurried out. I might as well enjoy myself until I have Darrel back. He'll do.


	13. Chapter 13

"Who's he?" Blondie asked. I ignored him and finish my email to the president. I assured him that the population increase will cease and not to mention his military would be better than ever. He was loving this. THe only thing that concern him was what to do with the undead once we start the process.

I told him it was under control. I smiled. That serum enhanced my brain and strong-suits. Manipulation was easy, causing confusion was fun. I looked at my hand that seem normal, but it was so much powerful now. "Who's this boy?" Blondie asked again. I turn in my seat and looked at blondie. 

He was holding a picture of Darrel when he was fourteen years old. Back when he was obedient. He shirtless as he held the camera at an angle. His eyes basically saying that he knew I wanted him. I looked at blondie. 

"Put that picture down." He did it softly, but he still waited for an answer. "Don't worry about him. You don't need to know." I answered. Darrel was out there somewhere. After changing his boy toy into an aggressive monster, Darrel had been away from my sight. But I didn't worry.

Darrel could only stay away for so long. "He must be pretty important if you have a picture of him." I eyed Blondie before answering. "He is." I got up and walked up to Blondie. The fear was coming into his eyes. I circle him. He could be used more than a toy. Darrel might be with that boy, but I 'm always in his mind. All that teaching shouldn't be wasteful nor do I want to be forgotten. 

But what in better way to get Darrel back but to use jealousy. "Take off your clothes blondie." Blondie cleared his throat before slowly stripping out his clothes. I have yet to take his virginity. Touching on him brought me to release, but that was getting old. "Get on the bed and I'll answer some of your questions." 

Blondie nodded and crawl on the bed. "Who is that boy?" He asked. Figures he ask that question. I took off my shirt and jeans before I got between his legs. Blondie had tan lines around his waist to his thighs. "He was someone I used to know." I thought about what I said and change it.

"Someone I still know." I played with his nipples as I kissed down his chest. Blondie took in a breath. "Is he important to you?" he asked next. I arched an eyebrow. "Jealous honey?" I looked up to see a blush. Kids are so easy. "I was just asking." I kiss his jaw. "He is somewhat important." I answered. 

"More than me?" Blondie asked. The desperation to be loved was in his voice and his eyes. I tease him with a small kiss. "It depends. He was once like you. Very obedient. But then he started fighting me and he decided to leave.

I gave him all my love, but he rejected it. I hope you'll be able to have me instead." Blondie's face was red and it traveled down his body. "How?" That question was so innocent, I had to smile. "Do you trust me?" I raised his knees up till I could see his hole. Blondie nodded, but I knew he was scared. Good.  


I got out of the shower and saw Blondie limp on the bed. He was no Darrel, but he was still good. "Will I ever see that boy soon?" he asked. I looked at the picture on the desk. "Why you asked?" I responded. 

Blondie sat up, his curly hair a mess. "You said you still know him. Does that mean you still have contact with him?" I shrug. My next response has to be right. If he sees Darrel, he would try to stir Blondie off.

"You might see him. He's obsessed with me. He would think he's the best I ever had. Maybe even try to stir you away. He's smart. Be careful whenever you see him." Blondie tooked that seriously. 

I turn away from him and smile. Now all I have to do is wait until those two compete. I chuckled softly and looked at Blondie. If I knew Darrel, things really going to go the way suppose to in a heartbeat.  


After all...Darrel will forever be my queen.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Chapter 20 in my second work Saving Darrel Johnson.

Blondie came back that night sad and immediately held on to my arm. I huffed. So Blondie finally met Darrel. I wave off my men and gave my focus to blondie. I was curious as to what Darrel said to him. "What's wrong Blondie?" I asked. He looked at me with sad eyes and I rose an eyebrow at that. Darrel must've really spooked him. 

I wanted to laugh at that. "Did you really had me out there as a sacrifice? Did you want me to die out there?" Blondie asked in a timid voice. Now I really wanted to laugh. Darrel low-key threaten him with death. Darrel was truly my baby. "Now why would I do that?" I said lovingly and kissed his forehead. 

Blondie move his head away and eyed me. "He said that he was your most most prized possession and your Queen." I chuckled. So all the training wasn't a waste. "Do you believe him?" I asked. Tears ran down Blondie's cheeks. "You do have a picture of him." I shrug. That was true. And sure there was a possibility Blondie would've died if Darrel was violent.

Blondie don't need to know that. "That's true. But you have to understand that he was my old lover. I still need him for this project. I need him to believe what he believes to make this process easier." "What is happening?" After he asked, the lights came on and shine down my project. Blondie suck in a breath of air.

"What's that for?" Blondie asked. I smiled. "A safe haven for the future blondie. But things won't work if Darrel not here. I need him here and the only way to do that is if he keeps believing what he does. So do you think you can keep your mouth quiet when he comes?" Blondie nodded. I smiled. Lying was so easy nowadays.

All you need was a hint of the truth. "Good. Now, since you have been good, why don't you take a tour of the place?" Blondie looked at me, surprised. "Really?!" I shrugged. "Sure. But if you open your mouth about it, you'll cease to exist. Understand?" Blondie nodded. He should be use to me threatening his life by now. I shook my head. Kids. 

I whistle an officer over and told him to take blondie around the place, but to make sure he don't touch nothing. The officer nodded and took Blondie after I gave him a kiss. I watched them leave before pulling my phone out. I looked at the Darrel's number and smile. That boy toy should've found out by now. 

He should know that Darrel still had my contact number. I dial. Might as well messed with him as well as figure out where his mind was." It rang for a minute before Darrel picked up. "Took you awhile." I said with a smile. I can somewhat hear Darrel rolled his eyes. "I didn't take you for someone who likes blondes. Specially when it comes to replacing me." I bit my lips.

I miss Darrel's voice. I can only imagine how he looks. "Who says I'm replacing you?" Darrel huffed. "Well you sure have him convince." I chuckled. "You know how I am baby." "And to think you wanted me to carry your child."

"I did great with you. Compare to your father, I think I did wonderful." "I was your lover." "Still are little one. Wait till I have my hands on you." "And the blonde kid?" I laugh. "He's not a problem. But if you want to make this affair sooner, I'd be happy to drop by." Darrel growl. "I'm with someone right now. Someone who loves me. Not like you ever had." 

I gone quiet. The topic of love with Darrel was a touchy subject. Darrel hummed. "You gone quiet. You always been hot when you have nothing to say." I glare even though I knew he couldn't see me. "You might want to watch your mouth. When I have my hands on you, I might not be as nice." 

I growl out. Darrel chuckled lowly, and I would lying if I said it wasn't sexy. I felt myself getting hard. "You were never nice Brian." Darrel said softly. I bit my lip and close my eyes. I can imagine him being sexy and horney just as the day when he was fourteen and he wanted to take sexy nude photos. 

"I forgot you like it rough. I will admit I miss you baby. I wish you didn't leave." It was quiet over the phone and i could feel tension over the phone. Longing? Should I use this? My heart beated in my chest harder. This was a mistake calling Darrel. I was doing fine with blondie. No emotion or ties. Simply using him. But Darrel was something else. 

Uncharted territory. "You shouldn't have called Brian. You should leave me alone. Let me live my life. My choices." The thought of letting him go was something that made me angry. I looked up in time to see Blondie coming back with a smile.

"You should've stayed. Things would've been easier." "I never been easy Brian." I could vaguely hear someone in the background. Probably his brothers. "Then when I get rough, I don't want any complaints." "Try me." Darrel said before hanging up. I growl before putting up my phone. 

"Something wrong?" Blondie asked. I looked down and saw myself still hard. I looked back at Blondie and said, "Come with me. I want you on your knees." I walked away without watching his expression. Fuck Darrel.


	15. Chapter 15

After four months and my contraption for a force field is in place, it was time to put things in action. With the order of the President, no one allowed in and no one was allowed out. Most people thought it was this was temporary. A short epidemic of the flu or something now that flu season was coming up. 'And Darrel's eighteenth birthday.' I thought. I pinch myself. 'Get a hold of yourself.' 

I looked at the time as I waited by the school. We already placed a field trip for every school, for every teen and child, at nine o'clock sharp to start heading to the sanctuary. We shipped vans to daycares to pick up the toddlers five minutes before the gas was suppose to air. 

The kids had more of a chance surviving since they were still developing. The teens is an if-y but still had a chance versus the adults. I stood outside the lab as the bus pulled up. After spying on them to know what they plan to do now that Darrel was for sure pregnant. I huffed as a got on the bus. Why did it had to be his baby? Maybe I can...Nah, that's cruel. Should I? I sat across Bill, who was sat across from me. "Ready to get this thing started?" He asked. I rose an eyebrow. Bill explained.

"Once things get started, it'll be a rush of confused people, Darrel and his friends, and not to mention the dead that's going to roaming the streets. No backing out once this starts and if successful, this means millions." I knew what he said was true, but did he forget that I came up with this plan? "I know Bill." I stated. 

I looked on my phone and checked the time. It was time to go. I watch one of my men climb on board and wait for direction. "Take us around the schools and daycares. I want to make sure my vans and buses are in place." The man nodded and started up the bus and drove. I watched the streets filled with people and cars driving down the roads. 

It was strange and funny knowing their supposed future was going to get corrupted in a short hour. Ignorance is truly is bliss. We drove pass the schools and spoke to a few people as if their lives weren't in trouble. It gave me a sick delight. Then as I drove to Ed's diner, apparently Darrel and his friend's local hangout, I did something I told myself I would not do.

I dial my parent's phone number. I was joining the military at eighteen and after therapy at twenty, I cut off all ties to them. They were worthless fools nowadays. My father didn't remember me that much and my mother dreamed I would come home soon after I fool her that I was KIA (kill in action). Might as well give her her final wish. She pick up on the fourth ring. 

"Hello?" She sounded so old. She lived a good life. Maybe I should help her end things instead of this gas. Maybe have them assassinated? A peaceful ending. "Hello mother. It's Brian." I told her in a bored voice. "Brian! Oh my baby! You're safe! How are you? Where are you?" You know what, let her suffer. "I'm safe ma. I just wanted to let you know. How are you and dad?" I asked, catching my sight on Darrel getting out of a car. 

His walked so adorable with a hand on his stomach. Should I do something about that? "You know your father. He is still sick, but still alive. And I'm doing fine now hon. When will you be over though? I would love to see you again!" I glared. A bullet to the head. It'll be quicker and merciful, sure, but it'll get them out of my life faster. I'm glad I was an only child. "Soon ma. Anyway, I gotta go. Talk to you soon." 

I hung up before I could hear her say those three words. Ew. I could never say that back to her. I put my phone up and checked the time. Almost there. "Bill, stay here while I get him." I commanded. Bill nodded and I could tell he was excited to have Darrel back. I'm going to have to make some cuts soon. I placed that thought for another time and told the driver to keep the bus on. 

Once the driver nodded, I head inside the diner. Darrel was the first one who saw me. I smile at him as he got closer to that boy toy of his. Then his friends notice me and watch me like a hawk. I ordered myself a beer and sat next to the boy toy. I chuckled. "I can tell I'm not welcome. But you might want to come with me if you want to live." I stated. 

Then I looked at the boy toy. He was glaring at me and stood protectively in front of Darrel. Funny, I wasn't the one he should worry about. At least, not in terms of backstabbing. “Darrel, of course, don’t have that option. He’s coming regardless.” The bartender brought my drink and I took a drink. 'Not bad', I thought. The toy growl and said, "Over my dead body." I wanted to laugh. “That can be arranged. But I wouldn’t want to for the sake of your child. Better results you know.” That was probably true. Darrel wouldn't be too depressed and ruin my results I wanted. Now I really wanted to get rid of those spawns. It holds me back.

“What on earth is going to happen to even make me want to get on that stupid bus with a derange pedophile?” I looked towards Ryan. He grew nicely and I see he had a angry streak in him now. At least he's speaking out than silent behind a glass. Then I shift my focus to sweet Andy. I smile and wink at him. He shook by one boy's chest. Nice to know I still got it. But still, he's too emotional than Darrel. But maybe i could finally replace Blondie with Andy. 

“Do you really want to find out? You have ten minutes before hell breaks loose. I’m trying to leave in five." I looked at Lander. He was the closest to me when it came to work. He could've been the perfect sidekick rather than Bill. “You were my closest worker. Surely you know what is going to happen.” He better know what is going on after all the snooping he been doing. Or at least have better judgement than the rest of these idiots. When I saw that Lander was thinking, I knew I had them.

I got up, paid for my beer and headed back to the bus. I got back in my seat and held up a hand before Bill complain about the lack of Darrel. A minute sooner, Lander and his boyfriend got on the bus. Bill was still glaring at me until Darrel walk up the steps. Bill watched Darrel how a husband would watch his wife cook or how people look when they got married. 

I wanted to smack Bill and tell him to get his head in the game, but decided to ignore him. I'll deal with him later. The driver drove the bus down the road as I turn in my seat. “You all made a good choice to come inside. Sadly, that maybe the last bit of charity I will give." I thought about that, then changed it. "Well…to most of you.” I turn to the driver. “I hope you’re ready to drive through traffic. I like to get there soon. Is the other buses at the right place?” 

The driver had a sick look at the fact he gets to crash into cars, maybe end a few lives. He was ex-convict. I love picking my people out sometimes. “Yes sir. Ready for your call.” I smiled. Things are looking up. I looked at Bill. “You can ready the dome now. Two minutes before Showtime.” I was happy. At last, people lives ending at a press of a button. “What’s going to happen in two minutes?” I looked at the person and realize he was the cop who was snooping when I had to leave my house. Figures.

“Look out of your window. You can even put your window down and take in the air. But it won’t affect Darrel. Ha, one of you may die. But I suggest for the baby’s sake to not harm yourself. Darrel could be quite emotional and I would hate to sedate him.” I love using Darrel as a scapegoat. I'll keep him pregnant for now. The policeman glared at me. Pretty sight. Then we heard my force fill activating and the gas was being release at this moment. I was giddy.

“Are you trapping us in here?” Said Lander's boyfriend. I shrugged. “Trap is such a harsh word. Try protecting other people for the meantime.” That was the half truth. I watch their facial expression when people dropped and cars crashed on the road. they were terrified. I shook my head with a smile. This was beautiful.

“Such a soft way to go. You have Darrel to thank for that.” Darrel turn towards me and glared at me. He was still cute and adorable even while pregnant. I wonder if pregnant sex was good as people say. “I didn’t play no part!” Darrel argued. I missed this. “The pain you had when I gave you the substance played the part.” I reminded him. Darrel rose an eyebrow and I didn't like that. I frown. 

“So you do care about me. Are you trying to tell me you love me?” I didn't know what to say. So what I made it peacefuller for everyone's passing because I hated the way Darrel suffered. That was emotional thinking on my part I now regret. I glared back at Darrel while he smirked. “They don’t call me queen for nothing.” I don't regret that I call him my queen every chance I got. It meant he was still tied to me. 

But I rose an eyebrow. “If you’re a queen, then I’m the king.” Darrel only chuckled, and again, it was sexy as hell. “That means I’m more powerful than you. It’s like chess. The king may be higher, but the queen have more plays making her the most feared. As for my lover, he is my Alpha when it comes to instinct, but as a person, he’s my equal. Something that you would never be.”

In that moment, I wanted to kill that boy toy. Take away that pesky problem and have my Darrel back. As I watched them kiss each other, emotion ran rampant inside me. But I press those down. I have to think logically. One day, I'll kill that boy. “Hey guy’s, the people are getting up. Maybe it didn’t work. Maybe there still alive.” Andy said. I huffed and mumbled, “Give it a minute.” 

I tap the bus driver shoulder and told him to slow down but don't stop. The people that dropped slowly got up. I watched a man helped a woman up, but that was his downfall. The woman jumped on him and bit his neck Everyone in here gasp as the man threw the woman off. But then the man pass out from bloodlost and the woman was back on him, tearing his flesh up with her teeth with a wild look in her eyes. 

I tap on the drivers shoulder and he sped off with a crazed laugh as the screams appeared loudly and everyone ran. But they had nowhere to go. This was good to show these people. At least they know where I'm taking them is no place they can leave. Not in this world anymore. “What the Hell did you do to them?!” I chuckled as I love the music of scream around us. 

“Welcome to the New World where only the strong survive.” I laughed loudly as I stare at their horrific faces and Darrel's glare. This time, I'm in charge. They have nowhere to run. Nowhere to hide. Nowhere to call home. My word was their command. I locked eyes with Darrel and smile evilly as I knew what he was thinking, and I couldn't agree more. 

Welcome to Hell on Earth.


	16. Sneak Peek into the Fourth Work of the Help Me Series.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank every reader and people who kudoed throughout the series and I can't wait to start on the fourth one. There might be five in total, but that's not set in stone. I want something to dedicate Brian and Darrel relationship only, but I don't know yet.  
> I want to finish my work called 'Fighting for a Change' before I focus back on this series. It shouldn't be long.   
> Also updating 'Far From Home' Work which hold our favorite characters lost in Rome and they have to find their way back to America.
> 
> If you want something to feature in this series like more sex, more Brian, Allen, and Darrel, or more Allen/Darrel or Brian/Darrel, More Ryan/Steven/Andy or Lander/Nick, Or more of Blondie and whoever you want me to temporarily pair him with Comment below. 
> 
> Again Thank you for reading and please comment below what I can maybe improve on or Something you like. 
> 
> HERE'S YOUR SNEAK PEEK "This is not in order."

**Brian**  


Darrel sat on the chair in corner, blood on his face and hands, watching me blankly. His mind was back at what he just did. Personally, I thought Darrel was beautifully covered in blood. He was sick just like me. Crazy. Insane. Lost. But just like me. He might not be carrying my baby, but Darrel was every bit like me so those kids will have a part of me in a few ways. 

"I can't believe I did that." Darrel said softly, his hand hovering over his stomach. He had a few weeks left before those kids will finally be born. I wouldn't be surprised if they came early after this traumatic event. "The truth comes out. I'm surprised it didn't happen sooner." Darrel glared at me. "This is your fault. All of this is your fault." I shrugged. I knew that. I went to my personal bathroom and grab a wet cloth. Then I came out and kneel in front of Darrel.

He watch me slowly as I wipe the blood off his face. His brown eyes bore into my with unspoken emotion. "The worst part is that I don't regret it." I smiled. Darrel's bloody hand touch my cheek, smearing the blood on my face. I smile as I as I put the wet cloth down. "Good. There is no need for regret. He had it coming for the way he have been treating you." I said. I kissed his cheek, tasting the blood on my lips. I kissed down neck, loving how Darrel raise his head to expose more.

"This is still your fault." Darrel said lowly. I hummed against his neck before backing away to see his face. His eyes was wasn't blank anymore. Darrel smirked at me with sick joy in his eyes. If this was what I looked like to my parents before they sent me to a therapist, it was a loving sight to behold.

"I know." I whispered before kissing his pink lips, the blood mingling between us. I pulled Darrel up from the chair and I walked backwards to the bed. Now that he wasn't alive now, I can finally have what I wanted. 

**Allen**  


I hate Brian. I hate Bill. Most importantly, I hate Darrel just as much as I love him. Watching him go back and forth between Brian and I and he see nothing wrong with this. not to mention the internal battle Darrel was having in himself. Then I was worry about the kids. Darrel's mental stake can't be good for the kids.

"Darrel why don't you take a rest. Let me do something." Darrel sat on the cot, staring at space. "I'm just figuring out how we can get out of here. I can use my body because I'm pregnant." "You shouldn't use your body even if you weren't pregnant." Darrel glared at me. "I'm trying to get everyone out of this place. Look around." 

I looked. So many people was confused and scared. Specially the kids and toddlers. "Well, even if you manage to get us out of here, what about all the dead people out there? We have kids, babies in here." Darrel shook his head. "Brian has to have a cure." Darrel argued. "And if he don't?" I argued back. I hated how much Darrel knew about Brian. How sure he knew about him. 

How close and almost loving he was too Brain. "He does. He's not stupid not to have one." I squeeze my eyes shut. "Even if he does, how do you know if it's here?" I looked back at Darrel. He fluff a pillow that Brian gave him before putting him in this dome. He sat it behind him before leaning back. 

"Why wouldn't it be here?" I rolled my eyes. "This is Brian. He have been two steps ahead of us every since I found you. And like you said, he's not stupid." Darrel shrugged and close his eyes. "Then you gotta trust me when I say I will get it back." Something told I wasn't going to like it. 

**Darrel**

I drove the vehicle on the deserted road, Brian next to me bleeding and silent. I took one hand off the wheel and shook him awake. Brian grunted and looked at me. "What?" He asked, clearly angry. "Start talking. I abandon my family and friends for you. You better give me something I want. I don't like wasting time." 

Brian chuckled beside me. I growl and hit one of his open wounds. He yelled in pain. "There's no time to play with me. My kids are out there in this fucked up place and in all honesty, you deserve to die. So tell me where to go now!" Brian still smiled and looked at me. "I miss this. Just us two against the world. Funny how it's going to end with us."

I looked on the road. It was daylight now and the dead wasn't out. Apparently, the sun blinds their eyes and confused them. Some that was out was sunburnt. "It's going to end with you alone Brian. Not with me." "That's what you think. Even after I die, I will still be a part of you. Maybe it's the best you stay away from your kids. 

History tends to repeat you know." Brian taunted me. I thought of that too. And that may be true. I hoped not. I spare a glance at Brian. He was already looking and smiling lovingly at me. Ending with him and me. It was funny. "You and me to the end." Brian held my hand as we drove in silence.


	17. Update.

Watch out for the next work called

The New World

Love you guys for reading.

Part 4: A New World. It has Brians, Allen's, And Darrel's point of view. Enjoy. THank you for the hits, and kudos and the one comment. Enjoy the series.

Part 2: Saving Darrel Johnson. How did Allen find Darrel and got him pregnant

Part 1: Submission of a growing boy. Darrel point of view of him growing up with Brian. 

 

ENJOY


	18. Update.

https://archiveofourown.org/works/18158873

The next work is up. Enjoy.


End file.
